1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck for chucking predominantly chip-removing tools such as milling cutters, drills, countersinks and the like which have a cylindrical shaft and, in accordance with appropriate standards, at least one drive surface or recess on the shaft. The drive surface or recess defines stop shoulders in axial direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the arrangement of the radial chucking elements at a head portion or free end of the chuck, the collect chucks or the so-called sleeve chucks which have been used in the past for these types of tools and which have a clamping screw which acts radially on the tool shaft have a relatively large diameter, so that it is in many cases difficult or even impossible to reach certain locations of workpieces to be worked on.